staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 07.05 Zwierzyniec braci Kratt (17) - serial przyrodniczy, Australia/USA 1995 07.30 Wszystko gra: Tam-tam i kastaniety - program dla dzieci 07.45 Teatrzyki Kulfona i Moniki: Bajka o Kulforobocie - program dla dzieci 08.00 Powrót Arabeli (16/26): Trójprzymierze rozpoczyna bój - serial dla młodzieży, Czechy 1993, reż. Vaclav Vorlicek, wyk. Jiri Labus, Miroslawa Szafrankova, Jana Brejchova, Vlastimil Brodsky (29 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Flipper (16/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Donald Crombie, wyk. Whip Hubley, Elizabeth Morehead, Jessica Alba, Gus Mercurio (43 min) 09.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.50 Komputerowa magia kina - program dla dzieci 10.00 Święty (The Saint) (14) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Roy Baker, wyk. Roger Moore, William Gaunt, Fiona Lewis, Imogen Hassell (49 min) 10.55 Zwierzęta świata: Wydry z Yellowstone (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) (powt.) 11.30 Nasz wszechświat: Ziemia z orbity - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.40 Hallo aus Berlin (9) - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Klan (271,272) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (50 min) 13.15 Uwaga dziecko! (Baby Boom) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Max Tash, wyk. Kate Jackson, Sam Wanamaker, Robyn Peterson, Joy Behar (23 min) 13.40 Kino letnie: O Boże! 2 (Oh, God! 2) - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. George Burns, Suzanne Pleshette, David Birney, Louanne (90 min) 15.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Moda na sukces (1174) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 16.00 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 16.20 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.45 Do Sydney z Jedynką - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Tajemnicza kobieta (17/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1997 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 20.20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.10 Z Jedynką bezpieczniej - magazyn 21.35 Twój Kosmos: Jaka jest Ziemia - reportaż Wiktora Niedzickiego 21.50 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam? (Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1984, reż. Pedro Almodovar, wyk. Carmen Maura, Luis Hostalot, Chus Lampraeve, Gonzalo Suarez (94 min) 00.45 Powitanie z Afryką (1/5): Tunisija habiti - serial dokumentalny Anny T. Pietraszek (powt.) 01.00 Tryptyk Korsykański (1): Pace saluto - film dokumentalny Magdaleny Lewandowskiej (powt.) 01.20 Miniatury włoskie: Miasto nad Arnem - felieton (powt.) 01.35 Bohatyrowicze - film dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (powt.) 02.00 Telezakupy 02.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.30 Telezakupy 7.00 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Złotopolscy (71) - telenowela 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (72) - telenowela 8.55 Stawka większa niż życie (12/18) - serial 10.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.05 Śląska laba (2) - program rozr. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (73,74) 17.05 Magazyn katolicki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Brytyjskie nagrody w muzyce (2) 20.00 Wieczór z Jagielskim 21.00 Biała wizytówka (4/6) - serial 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Prognoza pogody 22.25 Sport telegram 22.30 Kłopoty z pamięcią 23.00 Crash - dramat, Kanada/W. Bryt. 0.40 Mieszane uczucia - progr. publ. 1.35 Dzieje grzechu - dramat, Polska 3.40 Na pełnym morzu (67/85) - serial 4.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 7.35 Zobacz to! - serial dokumentalny dla młodzieży 8.00 Sport opolski 8.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn rekreacyjno-sportowy 9.00 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Arka Noego - ser. obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 11.20 Knut Hamsun - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 12.10 Zwiad Azymut - Wakacje 2000 12.35 Skarby sułtana - Zespoi ..Reliese" Nowy Dwor Mazowiecki 13.00 Piano express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 To jest temat 14.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 15.00 Zaczarowany świat 15.30 Kino rodzinne: Nasz Charly - serial prod. niemieckiej 16.20 Flesz - Aktualności 16.30 Przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy prod. USA . 17.00 Tym żyjemy - program dla młodzieży 17.30 Schlesische Wochenschau - magazyn mniejszości niemieckiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - wydanie główne 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Piękna nasza Polska cała - śpiewa I tańczy Zespół Pieśni I Tańca ..Śląsk" 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat - program publicystyczny 19.30 Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany 20.00 Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 Kassandra - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomosci sportowe 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Eastenders - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.30 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 23.00 Zaproszenie 23.20 Pogranicze w ogniu - film sensacyjny prod. polskiej, reżyseria Andrzej Konic, występują: Olaf Lubaszenko. Cezary Pazura i inni 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Voltron (113) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.25 Sok z zuka (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Allo, Allo (75) - angielski serial komediowy 8.35 Herkules (46) - serial przygodowy 9.30 Świat według Kiepskich (8) - polski serial komediowy 10.00 Rodzina zastępcza (6) - polski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Luz Maria (16) - peruwiański serial obyczajowy 11.30 Bill Cosby I straszne dzieciaki (1) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Wspólna chata (11) - amerykański serial komediowy (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (226) - program muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Karate Kot (6) - serial animowany 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (33) - amerykański serial przygodowy 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (53) - brazylijski serial obyczajowy 17.45 Luz Maria (163) - serial obyczajowy 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (37) - argentyński serial obyczajowy 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (7) - serlal obycz. 20.30 Film Tygodnia: Zwycięstwo - film prod. USA, ret. John Huston, wyk. Michael Caine, Sylvester Stallone, Max von Sydow, Daniel Massey, Kazimierz Deyna 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.35 Świat według Kiepskich (9) - polski serial komediowy 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Polityczne graffiti 24.00 Różowa landrynka (Tylko dla dorosłych) 0.30 Super Express TV 0.50 Lekarze z Los Angeles (18) - ser. obycz. (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 1.40 Podwójne podejrzenie - film fab. USA (Tylko dla dorosłych) 3.20 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Anna (148) - telenow. 7.30 Telesklep 7.45 Przygody Kapitana SImlana (18) 8.10 She-Ra Kslęzmczka mocy (12) 8.35 Dennis Rozrabiaka (63) 9.00 Łebski Harry (38) 9.25 Inspektor Gadget (31) 9.45 Telesklep 10.00 Zwariowana forsa 10.30 Babilon V (12) 11.20 Telesklep 12.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę 12.50 Angela 13.45 Przygody Kapitana Simiana 14.05 She-Ra Ksieżniczka mocy 14.25 Dennis Rozrabiaka (63) 14.50 Łebski Harry 15.15 Inspektor Gadget (31) 15.40 Szkoła złmanych serc (362) 16.10 Bajer w Bel-Air (21) 16.40 Esmeralda (18) 17.35 Maraton uśmiechu 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (78) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (41) 20.30 W tajnej służbie jej królewskiej mości - film 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Pogoda 23.15 Melrose Place (168) 0.05 Prawo i miłość (10) 0.55 W upalną noc (10) 1.45 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 06.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 07.00 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (69) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (11) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (36) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (151,152) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Piłka w grze (Shoot) - serial animowany 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (12) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (37) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (30) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (153,154) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Ally McBeal (29,30) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Ślepy strach (Blind Fear) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Tom Berry; wyk. Kim Coates, Shelley Hack, Jack Langedyck, Jan Rubes (108 min) 01.15 Program własny 01.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.55 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 Info 8.00 Sekrety gwiazd 8.55 Biznes TV 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Przegląd Wyd. Tygodnia 9.40 Super Express TV 9.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator Prawny 10.26 Raz, dwa, trzy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt 12.00 Najsłynniejsze samoloty świata 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator Prawny 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Z archiwum Kontaktu 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV 17.30 Inf. 17.45 60 minut 18.40 Temat dnia 18.55 Real TV 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi 20.50 Inf. 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Inf. 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator Prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator Ubezp. 23.20 Biznes TV RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.40 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Zabójczy smok, Dragon Ball 9.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 9.50 Zwariowana kamera 10.40 Perła - telenowela 11.30 Teleshopping 12.35 Beczka śmiechu 13.00 Sunset Beach - ser. 13.45 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 14.10 Z ust do ust - serial 14.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Bionix, Zabójczy smok, Dragon Ball - serial 17.20 Perła - telenowela 18.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Beczka śmiechu - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Witajcie w Ameryce - komedia 21.40 Wzywam dr Brucknera - serial 22.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 23.20 Zoom 23.50 Witajcie w Ameryce - komedia 1.20 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial Canal + 7.00 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. (K) 7.30 13. posterunek 2 - serial 8.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Szpagat - serial anim. 8.05 Łapu-capu 8.10 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 8.30 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.55 Opowieści potworne 9.00 Jackie Chan - efekty specjalne - film dok. (K) 10.35 Gwiazda w dłoni - kom. romant. USA (K) 12.00 Deser (K) 12.20 Mój kuzyn Winny - kom. USA (K) 14.15 Szeroki horyzont (K) 15.10 Mały Indianin - film famil. USA (K) 17.05 Beksa - kom. rom. USA (K) 18.30 Rodzina piratów - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Opowieści potworne (K) 19.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 19.25 Nie przegap 19.30 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Łapu-capu 19.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Szpagat - serial anim. 20.00 13. posterunek 2 - serial 20,30 Oszuści - kom. USA (K) 22.10 Przed premierą (K) 22.15 Goście, goście 2 - film obycz. franc. (K) 0.10 Pokuszenie - dramat psych. pol. (K) 1.50 Między niebem a ziemią - horror USA (K) 3.20 Zakochać się - melodramat USA (K) 5.05 Przed premierą (K) 5.10 Burza lodowa - dramat obycz. USA (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 6.20 Turner i Hooch - kom. USA 8.00 Megapremiera: Nędznicy - film kostium. USA 10.15 Cinema, cinema - mag. filmowy 10.40 Air Force One - thriller, USA 12.45 Szkoda twoich łez - melodramat, pol. 14.15 Sport przyszłości - film SF, USA 15.45 Sling Blade - dramat, USA 17.55 Białe wilki 3 - film familijny, USA 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sandra Bullock 20.00 Rycerz Artura - kom. 21.30 Frantic - thriller, USA 23.30 Sport przyszłości - film SF 1.00 Anarchistki - dramat, hiszp. 3.05 Egzekutor - film akcji, USA 4.40 Cinema, cinema - mag. filmowy 5.10 Na granicy - thriller, USA Wizja Jeden 7.15 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 7.45 Faceci do zadań specjalnych 8.15 Zdrówko - serial 8.45 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 9.15 Ricki Lake 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfoza 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 11.45 Ekscentrycy 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - ser. obycz. 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - senal obycz. 16.00 St. Tropez - serial 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna - ser. obycz. 17.30 Ricki Lake 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Dilbert - serial animowany 19.00 Star Trek - serial science fiction USA 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów - serial, USA 21.00 Lunatycy - serial science fiction 22.00 Końskie zaloty - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka - serial komediowy, USA 23.00 Życie Hollywood - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 0.15 Trzecia planeta od Słonca - ser. kom. 0.45 Beavis i Butthead - serial animowany 1.15 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial 1.45 Zwycięska drużyna - serial 2.15 Metroland - dramat Wlk. Brytania/Francja Wizja Sport 12.00 Na bis 14.00 Trans world Sport 15.00 Sport o trzeciej 17.00 Rajd z Hołkiem 18.00 Kolarstwo górskie 18.30 Mecz piłki nożnej 21.00 Złote rękawice 22.00 Wieczór z boksem Romantica 06.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (28) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (72) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (310) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (71) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (309) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (28) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (72) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (310) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (27) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (71) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (118) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (309) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del corazon) (28) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (72) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (119) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (310) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 12.00 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 12.30 Prawdziwe przygody Johny'ego Questa 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Kocia ferajna 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Johnny Bravo 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom I Jerry 19.00 Ftintstonowie 19.30 Tex Avery Show TCM 20.00 Duch - horror USA 21.55 Cwaniaki - czarna komedia USA 23.25 Myrna Loy: kobieta twojego życia - program dokumentalny 0.30 Pościg za cieniem - komedia prod. USA TV Polonia 07.00 Dziennik krajowy 07.20 Gość Jedynki (powt.) 07.30 Bezludna wyspa: Leon Niemczyk, Karol Strasburger, Cezary Żak - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.00 Zgrana Chata - program dla dzieci 09.30 Przedostatni etap PRL-u: Za rok, za dzień, za chwilę - film psychologiczny, Polska 1976, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Christine Paul-Podlasky, Joanna Kasperska, Andrzej Wojaczek, Grzegorz Warchoł (75 min) (powt.) 11.00 Stasiek Wielanek - Apasz - koncert (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ze sztuką na ty: Znaki życia - Maria Dąbrowska - film dokumentalny Tomasza Kamińskiego (powt.) 12.55 Radio Romans (3/32): Hiobowe wieści - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Dorota Kolak, Jan Jankowski, Mirosław Baka (30 min) 13.25 Polskie podium - ze sportowego archiwum - program Janusza Pichlaka (powt.) 14.15 Do przerwy 0:1 (1/7): Piłka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Marian Tchórznicki, Aleksander Fogiel, Anna Ciepielewska (28 min) 14.45 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Kazimierska - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka (powt.) 15.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 15.25 Wiadomości 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Bar Atlantic (4/13): Wiatr - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1996, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Piotr Machalica, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Marta Lipińska, Witold Pyrkosz (28 min) 16.40 Tani program o poezji - Miłosz Biedrzycki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do przerwy 0:1 (1/7): Piłka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Marian Tchórznicki, Aleksander Fogiel, Anna Ciepielewska (28 min) (powt.) 17.45 Magazyn olimpijski - teleturniej 18.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Radio Romans (3/32): Hiobowe wieści - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Dorota Kolak, Jan Jankowski, Mirosław Baka (30 min) (powt.) 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Szczęśliwy brzeg - film psychologiczny, Polska 1983, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Stanisława Celińska, Wojciech Pokora, Leonard Pietraszak (95 min) 21.40 Sukienki Miry - piosenki Miry Ordonówny 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy 23.30 XXVIII Festiwal Dziedzictwa Polskiego - reportaż Krzysztofa Lenarczyka 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.20 Przeboje z filharmonii: Józef Haydn - Symfonia koncertująca B-dur 00.50 Radio Romans (3/32): Hiobowe wieści - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Dorota Kolak, Jan Jankowski, Mirosław Baka (30 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kasztaniaki - film animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Szczęśliwy brzeg - film psychologiczny, Polska 1983, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Stanisława Celińska, Wojciech Pokora, Leonard Pietraszak (95 min) (powt.) 03.40 Sukienki Miry - piosenki Miry Ordonówny (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 05.30 XXVIII Festiwal Dziedzictwa Polskiego - reportaż Krzysztofa Lenarczyka (powt.) 05.45 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej (powt.) 06.10 Rejs 2000 - magazyn żeglarski (powt.) 06.30 Radio Romans (3/32): Hiobowe wieści - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Dorota Kolak, Jan Jankowski, Mirosław Baka (30 min) (powt.) Polonia 1 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Passioni - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.15 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 01.05 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Kwadrans z posłem 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 09.00 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Arka Noego (Noah's Ark) (6-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Anton Rogers, Angels Thorne, Peter Wingfield, Orla Brady (50 min) 11.20 (WP) Knut Hamsun - film dokumentalny 12.10 (WP) Zwiad Azymut. Wakacje 2000 12.35 (WP) Skarby Sułtana: Muzykalny kucharz - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.35 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 15.30 Zdrowie i medycyna - magazyn 15.45 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice: Dzieje rzeszowskich szpitali 16.00 Muzyczny hit tygodnia 16.05 Aktualności 16.15 Podkarpackie lato: Konno przez lasy ordynacji Potockich 16.30 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.35 Blisko Podkarpacia: Przepadła nasza Łemkowyna - reportaż 16.50 Piosenki na sobotę 16.55 Legenda beskidzka: Dwernikowy kamień 17.00 Wieża - teleturniej 17.30 Podkarpackie lato 17.45 Studio Krosno - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Aktualności wydanie regionalne 18.20 Dziennikarze pytają - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Przygody Oggy'ego - serial animowany (dubbing) 20.00 (WP) Sanktuaria we Francji - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Toczy się życie 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 23.20 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (15/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1991, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (58 min) 00.20 Program na środę TV 4 Dolnośląska 06.45 Magazyn sportowy 07.00 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (69) - serial animowany, Japonia 09.00 Attack Killer Tomatoes (11) - serial animowany 09.30 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (36) - serial animowany 10.00 Crime Story (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (44) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (11) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (151,152) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Magazyn sportowy 16.15 Attack Killer Tomatoes (12) - serial animowany 16.45 Motomyszy z Marsa (Biker Mice from Mars) (37) - serial animowany 17.15 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (30) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Crime Story (15) - serial kryminalny, USA 1986, wyk. Dennis Farina, Anthony Denison, Stephen Lang (50 min) 18.55 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (153,154) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20.05 Dziennik 20.25 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98 (30 min) 20.55 Ally McBeal (29,30) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (90 min) 22.45 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 23.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Ślepy strach (Blind Fear) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Tom Berry; wyk. Kim Coates, Shelley Hack, Jack Langedyck, Jan Rubes (108 min) 01.15 Program własny 01.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 01.55 nuta.pl - magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Lumberjack (49) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 06.45 Speed Zone (18) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 07.00 Fun Zone (9) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.15 Monster Trucks (3) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 09.45 Monster Trucks (4) (powt.) 10.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Speed Zone (18) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 12.15 Fun Zone (10) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 12.30 Lumberjack (50) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (53) (powt.) 14.45 Lumberjack (51) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 15.15 Speed Zone - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.30 Fun Zone (21) - magazyn sportowy 15.45 Monster Trucks (30) (powt.) 16.15 Powerboat - magazyn sportów motorowodnych 16.45 Lumberjack (70) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (54) (powt.) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Bundesliga Special: FC Bayern Monachium (3) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Bundesliga Special: FC Bayern Monachium (4) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu - wyścig (powt.) 21.15 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Bundesliga Special: FC Bayern Monachium (3,4) (powt.) 23.30 Knockout Fightnight: walka Silke Weickenmeier - Christina Krek - magazyn bokserski 00.15 Roller Jam (19) (powt.) 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (20) (powt.) 03.00 Nightshow - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) 03.45 Fun Zone (8) - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.00 Roller Jam (21) (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Mike Hawthorn (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Dolnośląska z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku